Embodiment of Hope and Despair
by Destinations500
Summary: Two years after Madoka's sacrifice, Madoka and Homura meet again in order to prevent the collapse of the new system and the revival of witches.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of its characters.**

A world of absolute darkness filled with despair that stretched across the horizons with no boundaries. There was nothing in this spatial plane, separated from the realm of reality, except for a goddess that wandered this world overwatching it. She traveled through the desolate world with nothing but memories of the life she left behind, and her determination to protect the ones she loved. Her appearance completely contradicted the essence of this world. Her white flimsy dress and pink hair radiated light, and acted as a beacon of light in this world. However, she was not alone, since the despair and curses that engulf this world constantly approached and surrounded her.

"So, you intend to lock me in here forever?" A shadowy figure glided swiftly around the goddess in circles like a wolf stalking his prey.

"Yes, you will remind here with me. This is your prison, and I will keep you here." The goodness continued to walk forward; while ignoring the shadow that was creeping around her.

"Oh, you're determined, are you not? However, forever is a really long time. It's going to get boring here sooner or later. Or perhaps, should I say, lonely?" The shadow stood in front her smiling menacingly.

Paying no heed to the dark figure's words, she walked through the shadowy mist as if it wasn't there. The shadow dissipated into a cold black mist that swept across her body.

The mist converged together in front of her again, looking disappointed.

"You must surely miss something from the life you've voluntarily thrown behind to take up this burden. You know, what do you humans call it... friends, parents, bonds, and maybe love?'' The shadow jerked up to the goddess, almost covering her face with dark mist.

The goddess brushed aside the shadow with her hand, which dissipated into a dark mist again, and merged with the darkness around her.

"I have nothing like that anymore. I no longer exist in that world, so trying to tempt me with things from that world will not work on me." She boldly stated.

"No regrets, not even one?" The shadow asked questioningly.

"I have none." The goddess continued to walk forward.

"I see, so you won't feel anything if you saw your mother right now." The shadow appeared in front in the form of business women in her early thirties with purple hair, an exact duplicate of the goddess' mother.

The goddess stopped walking upon seeing the image of her mother before her.

"Oh Madoka, you promise me that you will come back to me! Why did you throw away your life so easily? You're such a bad daughter." The women in front of the goddess went on her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

Madoka felt her heart tighten, and instinctively started to reach her hand towards the crying woman, but quickly held back her hand. She clenched her fingers into a fist and placed it firmly to her side. It was a trick, and she had already made the resolve to take this burden. Nothing in the past would stop her. She took a step sideways to avoid the fake image of her mother in front of her, and continued walking.

"Hey Madoka, I made some of your favorite hot chocolate. Would you like a cup?" This time her father appeared in front of her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate that he used brew deliciously for her.

Also, trying to ignore that image, she began to walk faster, and felt the heaviness on her heart.

"What are you doing Madoka? Didn't you promise that you would fight alongside with me? So that I wouldn't need fight alone anymore?" I golden pair of eyes met her glaze.

"Mami…" Madoka stuttered. The goddesses hanged her head down low, avoiding eye contact with fake image in front of her. She was pacing quickly, and could hear that she was panting lightly.

"Madoka!" Recognizing the voice of her longest friend, she responded to the call out of familiarity, even though knowing that it was another trap. A blue haired girl greeted her, her friend since elementary school, Sayaka.

"Magic and miracles exist right, Madoka? But then why did I turn out like this..?" The fake image of Sayaka transformed in to the warped image of the mermaid witch. The witch leaped toward Madoka. Without thinking, she summoned her bow and shot a magical arrow toward the witch. The image shattered into specks of dark dust, and drifted away. The attack caught her by surprised, and noticed that she panting heavily.

Realizing that she is playing right into the shadows trap, Madoka quickly composed herself, but she could not shake off the tenseness in her chest.

"You're useless." Madoka looked to her side, and a girl with red hair tied to a ponytail spoke to her.

"You couldn't save Sayaka again. You're so useless, you should just give up. You are never going to be helpful anyone right and in the future." Kyouko said bitterly.

"That's not true! Madoka shouted.

Then tell me Madoka Kaname, who had you met that did not suffer through some misfortunate event. You caused your parents suffering by sacrificing your life. However, I guess that is okay, since they don't even remember they have a daughter. Mami Tomoe got her head bitten off to protect you. Sayaka Miki became a magical girl to protect you, and she turned into a witch in the end. I need to blow myself up to protect you from Sayaka's witch form. Akemi Homura was forced to suffer through the same timeline repeatedly, so that she could find a way to protect you from being a magical girl. However, what did you do in the very end? You blatantly became a magical girl right in front of her. All you did is bring trouble to everyone you meet. I would have not wanted to meet you if I had choice." The image of Kyouko turned her face away in scorn, and walked away into the darkness.

Madoka felt moisture in her eyes, and her vision was starting to get blurry with tears. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned around, and saw Homura with her face filled with disappointment.

"Why did you do it?" Homura asked solemnly.

"Did what?" She replied weakly.

"Why did you become a magical girl? Did you realize how much effort and hardwork I needed to go through to protect you? The pain and torment I have endured by repeating through those timelines again and again, and you just threw it away like it was nothing. I wish I had never made the wish to travel back in time protect you. I was a fool; to waste my life protecting a terrible friend such as you." Homura looked away in disgust.

" Homura, wait! Let me explain!" Madoka shouted as she chased after her, but the image disappeared as soon as she reached her.

"She's right you know. You're a terrible person and friend, Madoka." Madoka was surrounded by warped images of her friends and family members. Each one was blaming her for their misfortunes.

Madoka covered her ears, and ran in one direction with tears streaking down her face. She ran until she could not run anymore, and stopped to catch her breath. She dropped to her knees, and wiped the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"Why did you need to do it?" Madoka looked up, and saw a mirror image herself before she made her wish. The image was still wearing the school uniform she wore often back in her world

"I could have had a peaceful life, a stable job, and a family. Why did you need to throw it all away? Why did it have to be me that need to make this sacrifice? If it weren't for you, I could have been back at home eating dinner with my family and talking to my friends. But because of you, I'm here in this world filled with darkness, with no one around. I will never see my family or any of my friends again, and they have all forgotten about me. You're soul cruel and unfair. You only did this because you pitied the magical girls. You're so selfish. Give it back! My life that you had taken away, give it back to me!" The image of her former self cried as she scolded her.

Madoka couldn't bear it anymore, and she drew her bow again, and shot her own image. The image scattered around her, leaving an eerie chill.

Madoka was breathing heavily, her cheek wet with tears.

"What a fantastic show you performed, I applaud your performance. I thought you said you had no regrets." The shadow appeared on top of her, and was laughing and clapping amusingly at her.

"I will not give in. I am no longer the weak person I used to be. You can use my memories, relationships, and past as weapons against me. You can put me through unending ways of torment and pain, but I will give in. As long as I'm here, I will imprison all the despair that the magical girls had gathered into the realm. This is my resolve. Although I may tumble and fall, and get back and continue walking forward. This past will not stop me. However, I will thank you for reminding me one important thing; that I am still human."

Madoka stood up, wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand and continued to walk into the endless horizon covered with blackness.

"Brave words you had said there, but can you hold your word? Human emotions will only turn against you in the end. Wouldn't it be better, if you just throw it all away?" The shadow slyly suggested.

"You're wrong. Emotions strengthen my resolve. The feelings I have towards my friends and family are important to me. Even though, they may blame or hate me for what I have, I will cherish them because I loved them. It is human to have feelings of hope." The red gem on Madoka's chest radiated a bright light driving off the darkness.

"I shall see your conviction first-hand Madoka, the embodiment of hope. I am Mombi, the shapeshifting witch. I am the polar opposite of your existence for I embody consuming feeling of despair. Even though you're the one that created this universe to act as my prison, I control all the darkness and despair here. In order words, this is my domain. However, time has appeared to stop for the both of us. As a result, I got an eternity to spend in this isolated plane of existence. I will enjoy tormenting and breaking you for my amusement. With that said, I hope we can enjoy each other's presence, since we are going to be here for awhile." The shape shifting witch left one final remark before disappearing.

"Remember though, time stops for no person. Eventually, the wrench you had thrown to stop the wheels of fate will become undone, and our times will once again begin to move. Upon that time, the word the will transform yet again, and the new system you implemented will be put to the test." It was silent, but Madoka knows that Mombi is always watching her from within the darkness that surrounds her.

* * *

><p>Two years later.<p>

A young girl wandered through a lush flower garden with no idea where she was, or how did she get here. However, she did not really mind because the colorful garden was beautiful with flowers blooming radiantly everywhere. She felt free and lively, as her body was normally very weak from illnesses.

Walking past a field of rosemary, she stopped as she saw something descend from the sky. A young woman wearing a white dress with pink fluffy sleeves landed gracefully in front of her. Her pink hair moved with the gentle breeze, and her wings fluttered. White feathers from her wings drifted around her. The goddess looked almost identical to the young girl, except for her golden eyes, which sent off a soft gaze.

"Who are you? Are you an angel?" The girl was dazzled by the angel's entrance.

"I am Madoka Kaname. Although this may not make sense to you currently, but in essence, I am you, but you are not me." The goddess smiled warmly at the confused girl.

"What do you mean? That really does not make any sense. I am you, but not you at the same time?" The girl pondered about the thought, but could only come up with jumbled ideas in her mind.

"You exist in my place in the world I use to belong. As a result, our existences are intricately linked together through a different time and space. However, we are completely different persons. In order words, you are similar to a substitute."

"I still don't get what you're talking about."

"I can explain in better detail later. However, my time here is short, and I have an urgent request for you." Madoka walked towards the girl, and kneel on one foot. She looked at the bewildered young girl who like exactly like her, which brought a sense of awkwardness inside her.

"Would you please allow me to live within you?" The girl became even more confused at Madoka's request.

"Like a vessel? I don't think it would be good. Can I hear the reason why you need me to do this?" The girl asked.

"I need to protect my friends that exist in your world, and to uphold a wish a made a long time ago. You will still be the same person who had ever been, but a piece of me will be living within you." The goddess eyes reflect such an earnest and gentle gaze, which makes it hard for the girl to reject. She had always wanted to help someone in her life, but she couldn't because of her weak body. Instead, someone always needed to help her.

"I really want to help I mean, but even if I became your vessel, I highly doubt you will find any use for me. My body is weak and always ill, so I always need to stay in bed. I don't have any parents or friends, and I'm always alone. I really want to help you or anyone during my life, but I am unable to do so because I'm useless." The girl looked at the ground speaking quietly, until her voice faded out.

Madoka embraced the young girl in a gentle hug. The girl was surprised at first, but quickly found comfort in the goddess warm and soft embrace.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is if you are willing to assist me. I had also wanted to help someone during my lifetime like you. Maybe that is because our existences are alike. " Madoka smoothed the back of the girl's hair with hand.

"What is your name?" Madoka asked.

"My name is Mikomi Fukkou"

'What a beautiful name. Then Mikomi, will you lend me your hand to assist me?" The goddess golden eyes gleamed brightly with the essence of hope and happiness, which were met with Mikomi insecure pink eyes.

"I will, if you are alright with me." Mikomi said within Madoka's arms.

"Thank you." Madoka untied the necklace around her neck, and handed it over to Mikomi. The necklace embodied and a pink teardrop shape jewel that shone with a brilliant bright luster that seem to erase all doubt from within Mikomi's heart.

"Please accept this. From now on, part of me will reside within your heart. You will act as my eyes, ears, and hands. As long as you don't lose hope in your heart, I will help you, as you had helped me." Madoka disappeared into a pink light, leaving Mikomi with the necklace in her hand.

Mikomi woke up from her slumber in a dazed.

"What a weird dream I had." She thought to herself.

Mikomi lifted herself from her bed, her body somehow felt much lighter and smoother than before. She felt energized like her body was re-vitalized, as if she had been put into a whole new body. The high fever she had was completely gone for an unknown reason. She felt something dropped to her lap. Looking down, it was the same necklace with a pink jewel hanging from it from her dream. She faced a mirror and wore the necklace around her neck, and an image of the goddess embracing her from behind was shown on the reflection of the mirror.

Mikomi quickly turned around and saw that no one was there. A gentle whisper sounded in her head.

"Are you alright?" Madoka said in a concerned voice.

"You're the person in my dream. Then that means…" Looking at the pendant, and her sudden acquisition of a healthy body, everything started to make sense.

"I was just surprised. You said you need to protect your friends and wish. Does that mean we need to fight?" Mikomi turn her face back to the mirror, since it is where she can see her.

"We might, but I will make sure no harm comes to you."

"I see."

'Do you regret making this decision?" Madoka said wistfully.

"No, I am happy that I was able to help, and really glad that you gave me a healthy body. I was wondering, because I had never had any friends, or got a chance to make friends, will you be my first friend?"

"Of course, as long as you don't lose hope in your heart, I will help you, as you had helped me". Madoka's image faded from the mirror.

'Thank you, Madoka Kaname." Mikomi gratefully appreciated this gift because now she will finally be able to explore world outside, which she was only able to experience at the back of her window in her lonely room.

* * *

><p>Within the blusterous night streets, a constant battle was being wage that was unseen and unknown to humans.<p>

"The miasma is really strong tonight." Homura stood on the roof on a building, summoned another magical arrow, and fired it towards the white demon.

"They just keep on coming." Mami skillfully dodged the demon attacks, while retaliating with constant barrages from her rifles.

"We have been fighting all evening and night. Can't they give us a break?" Kyouko complained before doing a jump flip towards the demon's head and expertly silencing the head off.

The white demon faded, but several more of them spawned in front of them.

"Kyouko, get out of the way." Homura commanded.

Kyouko, seeing Mami with hundreds rifles and Homura setting up a powerful, swiftly moved out of the line of fire.

"Are you ready, Akemi?" Mami look up at the roof, where Homura was standing.

"Yes." Homura responded.

"Fire!" they both shouted.

Mami's hundreds of rifles fired simultaneously, while Homura's magical arrows split and duplicate into hundreds of arrows into the hordes of white demons ahead of them. The demons were punctured everywhere by the barrage of magical projectiles, and disappeared.

"Is that finally the last of them?" Kyouko walked towards Mai and Homura, while picking the small black cubes that the demons drop when they disappear.

"I think so, or at least hope so." Mami said in relief.

"It's weird that so many demons are summoned. They are spawning more often and with greater numbers." Homura said as she jumped of the rooftop, and landed near Kyouko and Mami.

"Yes, this might be a concern. We could barely keep up with them this time." Mami looked at ground littered with black boxes, her face showing a bit of worry.

"This mean a lot people are feeling depressed in this world. Everyone in this stupid world is too busy being sad, depressed, and selfish to notice anything else. It is freaking annoying." Kyouko said in a scornful tone.

"It can be helped, as long as humans feel despair and lose hope; these demons will continue to appear." Homura said solemnly, as she fixed the red ribbon her hair.

She felt a shadow arch over her back. Turning her head around, she saw a demon bearing a surprise strike with its hand against her. She barely evaded the blow by quickly jumping to the right. The blow hit the ground with a powerful force, and caused the ground tremor, making Homura to lose balance upon landing.

Mami, responding to the ambush and seeing Homura in trouble, retaliated by firing consecutive shots into the demon's arm, and successfully shot it off. The demon stumbled back, and Kyouko took this opportunity to jump off an elevated platform towards the demon's face, and sliced it sideways in half with her spear.

The three magical girls quickly regrouped with their back against each other, as another wave of demons appeared.

"I think we should retreat." Mami suggested in a grim tone as the numbers of demons growing by the second around them.

"We can't retreat. If we let these things loose, innocent people are going to die. We need to protect them, it's our duty." Homura protested against Mami's decision because if it was Madoka, she would continue fighting on.

"I understand your feelings, Akemi, but look at the current situation. We already used up a large quantity of our magical power and their number keep increasing as we fight." Mami retorted.

Homura glanced at the magical gem on her hand, and noticed that the edge of the gem was were dark and the glow was fading.

"I agree with Mami. If we continue, we would only be fighting a losing battle. I would rather live to fight again than to die fighting. Besides, we can't protect anyone if we are dead." Kyouko butted in.

Homura knew that both of them are right, but the fact that she failed to keep a promise to her friend two years ago quenched her heart.

"I guess we have no choice." Clenching her bow tightly, she hesitantly agreed to the retreat.

The three girls jumped to the roof of a nearby building, and proceeded to move quickly away from the battlefield.

However, a demon erupted from the ground before them, and blocked their path. Kyouko launched the tip if her spear into the demon, while Homura finished it off with a barrage of arrows. As the demon faded into the air, a few more materialized in front of them. The demons behind them caught up to them, and blocked them from going back. Before they knew it, they were surrounded.

"Damn, these bastards already got surrounded." Kyouko grinded her teeth, as she pointed her speared at the demon closest to her.

"Do you think we can breakthrough?" Mami asked as she spread her rifles around her in a defensive formation.

"With our current magic level, the odds will stack heavily against us." Homura felt her sweat drop, as she scanned her surrounds for an escape path.

"We have no choice but to break through." Kyouko stated.

As the three girls prepared for an all or nothing assault, and shriek from a demon to their side diverted their attention. Turning sideways to check the cause, the magical girls saw a monk pierced in the chest with a pink magical arrow. A few more arrows streaked through the air, and struck the demons beside it. The demons disappeared, leaving a needed opening for the group to escape.

"Who shot that?" Kyouko asked.

"It doesn't matter, the person made an opening for us. We need to get through before more demons appear and converge on us." Mami leaped in the direction of the gap between the demons with Homura and Akemi closed behind.

Directing her gaze at the direction of where the magical arrows are coming from as she jumped from building to building, she saw a white figure standing on a faraway skyscraper. She could barely make out the person, but can see the person's pink hair swaying with the wind. However, not before long, the person was surrounded by demons, which block her sight of the girl.

"Phew, that was a really close call." Mami reverted back from her magical costume back to her school uniform after escaping safely. Homura did the same, and Kyouko return to her casual outfit.

"If that person did not show up, things could have turned out pretty differently for us." Kyouko swiped of the sweat from her forehead, and noticed that Homura was deep in thought.

"Hey Akemi, you alright? Did the fact you were probably going to die scare you?" Kyouko teased.

"No, I'm not scared of dying, I was just wondering who that person was." Homura gave Kyouko a stern look, and Kyouko backed away.

"I also wonder who that person was. I thought us three were the only magical girls in the city."

"Well, apparently we are not. I don't really care, as long as she doesn't get in my way. If you are really that interested, just ask Kyuubey, he should know all the magical girls in this city. And with that, I will see you all later, bye." Kyouko took her share of black cubes walked away, and disappeared into the dark corridors of the streets.

'Well, Akemi, I should be going home too. Don't take this defeat personally. We can't always win." Mami smiled, and returned to her home.

Homura took a quiet walk back home, while thinking over the events that had just transpired.

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose above the mountains signaling a new day. Homura, having a sleepless night, was determined to discover the person that had helped them.<p>

Walking to her living and preparing herself some toast for breakfast, she turned on the television for the early morning news. The top story featured a major accident that occurred last night.

A terrible traffic accident occurred on the Shinsuku Highway. A out of control gas truck collided and exploded on the highway, resulting in the death of at least twenty people and the injury at least 15 people.

"A misfortunate outcome of events." A familiar voice sounded besides Homura.

An advanced alien resembling a cute stuff animal, and a cross between a cat and rabbit, sat on the table.

"I caused this. Because we couldn't defeat those demons last night, innocent people died." Homura said dreadfully.

"There will always be casualties on the battlefield, Akemi Homura." Kyuubey said in a tone that seems like such events are common and expected.

"Since you're here, Kyuubey, I have something to ask you. Do you know who is the person that helped us last night was was?" Homura asked.

"I don't know. I haven't made any recent contacts with anyone in this city. In fact, the reason I came to you is also for that reason. You seem to have some idea on who she is, Homura. Kyuubey asked, his red bead like eyes watching her.

"I don't know anything." Homura swiftly replied, not wanting Kyuubey to know what she was thinking.

"I see. Then I will go do some investigating on this abnormal existence. Farewell." The stuffed animal turned away, waved his tail, and left silently.

So, Kyuubey does not know who the person was. Then, that just reaffirms my assumptions. However, that is impossible. There was no way for her to be back. She disappeared from the word two years ago, but I must know for sure. Homura argued with herself. With a determined resolve, she must find that girl no matter what.

Skipping school, Homura returned to the scene of battle from last night, which was blocked off by signs and fences because of the traffic accident. She jumped to a nearby high-rise building, to better scout the surroundings for clues.

Searching around the site for an hour with no avail, she found what she hope was a clue. A pinked hair girl entered her field of vision, she was wearing a light blue one piece dress, and was some distance away. Homura quickly jump of her building, and ran towards the direction of the girl.

"Last night was scary; do we need battle with those things every time?" Mikomi asked the goddess residing inside her.

"Yes. However, fighting those demons was not the actual reason I returned to this world. However, those things thing must be destroyed n order to protect the people of this world. Many people lost their loved ones in this incident." Madoka looked at the accident through Mikomi's eyes, and felt mournful.

"If they are responsible for what happen last night, I want to fight them too. However, I wonder if my frail body can hold up." Mikomi looked at her hands in concern.

"You don't need to worry. My magical power enhances your body, but if you feel uncomfortable with doing this, you can always tell me to leave. You will be able to keep your body in this healthy state regardless if I leave or stay, so don't be scared if that is what is holding you back."

"No I don't mean it that way. I was just surprised those things actually existed. Even though, you told me about them, seeing the real thing is pretty scary. By the way, the three girls you helped yesterday, they are fighting the demons too right."Mikomi looked at the wreckage site, and then to the buildings across from it, where the three girls from last night were surrounded.

"Yes, they are." Madoka replied.

"Are they your friends?" Mikomi asked out of curiosity.

"They are my friends. However, they don't remember me anymore. No one in this world does." Mikomi felt a distant longing from the goddess inside her.

"That's so sad, shouldn't you go meet them, and talk to them?"

"No, I don't want them involved in this. This is my fight, and I don't want to burden them anymore with my troubles."

The sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards them diverted Mikomi's attention. Mikomi turned around and saw a girl with long black hair wearing a red ribbon running towards her. Mikomi titled her head in confusion, as the girl stopped in front her panting heavily, and place her hands firmly on both her shoulders.

Homura stared at the girl before her. She looked identical to the girls that disappeared two years ago. Except that the girl in front of her didn't wear any ribbons on her hair, which dropped smoothly and straightly down her shoulders and back. Her pink eyes stared at her with questioningly.

Catching her breath, Homura asked the one question that was determine if her guess was right.

"Are you Madoka Kaname?" Homura asked straightly, her blue eyes glared at the girl in front of her.

"What should I do? She is asking for you. I thought you said no one remember you." Mikomi asked Madoka, and darted her eyes to side to avoid the penetrating gaze of the girl in front of her.

"She is an exception, but don't tell her anything about me. Out of the people in this world, I want her to be the least involved with me. " Madoka was also surprised that Homura had managed to remember her. Although she knew it was a possibility with her temporal magic, but didn't know for certain.

"So what should I do? This is my first time having a social conversation with a person that is in this world, and she seems very scary." Mikomi fiddled her fingers nervously, trying to think of something to say.

"Just tell her your name, and say goodbye as soon as possible. Try to not to do anything suspicious." Mikomi attempted to sound causal, but her efforts made her look more unconvincing.

"I'm…not Madoka. I am… Mik...Mikomi Fukkou." Mikomi nervously stuttered.

Homura stood silently in front of her and did not move. Her blue eyes stared the girl, analyzing her. Mikomi felt a sweat drop, and tried to get out of this awkward situation.

"This spot has a nice view of the streets, don't you agree?" Mikomi nervously said.

Realizing that a terrible traffic accident occurred on the spot beside her, she quickly retorted her statement.

"Ah ah…that not what I mean." Mikomi rambled, while the goddess inside her places her palm on her face.

"Anyways, I need to go. Bye."Mikomi quickly turned around, but Homura turned her back to face her using the hands that was gripped on Mikomi's shoulders.

"Where were you last night?" Homura questioned.

"Why do I need to tell you that?"" Mikomi struggled, trying to get Homura to loosen her grip on her shoulders.

"Just tell me! Where you the one that one help us last night. Where you the one on top of that building tower last night? Tell me! Homura shouted with force, and shook Mikomi violently.

"Let me go, you're hurting me." Mikomi squeaked quietly.

The two girls struggled against each, Mikomi jerked left and right to get out of Homura's grip, while Homura tightly gripping Mikomi shoulder with no intention of letting go.

Desperately struggling against Homura's grip, she felt something slip out from the top of her dress. Mikomi looked down, and saw that the pendant with the red teardrop gem was hanging outside her dress. Both girls stopped moving instantly, and their eyes focused on the swinging gem.

"You! Where did you get that?" Homura demanded an answer immediately.

Mikomi felt Homura grip lessens due to her surprised in seeing the necklace, and with a jolt of sudden force she broke free, and ran away from Homura.

"Why are you running? It will only make us more suspicious." Madoka commented.

"But that girl was so scary, I just had to run." Mikomi argued.

"Yes, but that girl can run really fast." Madoka warned.

"No way" Mikomi looked back, and saw that Homura was right on her tail, and catching up steadily.

"I don't want to die!" Mikomi screamed, and ran like her life depended on it.

As she ran, the path in front of her got distorted, and the surroundings began to wrap, until it became a place from another world.

"Mikomi stop running, it's dangerous." Madoka warned gravely.

Upon hearing the goddess request, Mikomi stopped, and realize that she was an unfamiliar place. Bizarre and weird figures were dancing in the sky, and masks displaying hundreds of emotions flew above them.

"What is this?" Mikomi asked in concern. She turned around and noticed that the girl chasing her was nowhere to be found.

"And where did she go, she was right behind a moment ago." Mikomi wondered, though she was somewhat happy that she had managed to lose her.

"This is bad; we have entered a witch's barrier. Let me take over, we need to her quickly." Madoka commanded

"Okay." Mikomi agreed.

Mikomi closed her pink eyes, and turned into a golden color when she opened them. She transformed into her magical girl outfit. Her casual dress where replaced by an elegant white dress with pink sleeves, and he hair was tied into small pigtail with white ribbons. The flying masks started to attack her. Madoka summoned her bow, and shot the mask dashing with ease. She quickly searches the barrier for Homura because she had no idea what she was fighting against.

Homura was surprised when her surroundings transform into a non-sensible maze with figures dancing on the walls besides her. She immediately recognized that she had entered a something similar to a witch's barrier. It brought a sense of confusion and hatred within her because witches should have not existed. Homura felt and unsettling feeling, as the confounding event stacked up upon her.

Homura transformed into her magical girl outfit and cautiously transverse the maze. Taking a left turn around the corner, she stumbled upon Madoka. She was wearing the same school uniform like she did two years ago and her hair was tied in small pigtails on either side with red ribbons

Madoka caught Homura standing by the corner, and smiled happily.

"Homura!" Madoka happily ran towards Homura, and leap into her arms. Homura hugged Madoka tightly, and seems like she was in bliss.

"I miss you, Homura, I miss you so much." Madoka said in her arms.

"Is this really you, Madoka? How did you come back?"

"Of course it's me Homura! Don't you recognize me? I came back because I miss you so much!" Madoka look up at Homura with innocent red eyes.

"I miss you too." Homura embraced Madoka, feeling tears coming down from the sides of her cheeks.

"Homura" Madoka quietly said in her arms.

"Were still friends right?"Madoka asked doubtfully

"Of course, we will always be friends?"

"Then I need your help Homura. Friends help each other right?" Madoka looked up at Homura from her arms, her eyes wet with tears.

"I'll help you, what do you need, just say anything."

"Can you kill yourself?" Madoka stated boldly.

Homura's eyes went wide upon Madoka's requests. She back away from Madoka in bewilderment and fear.

"Wait. What do mean? You want me to die?" Homura responded unbelieving.

"Yes that what friends are for right? They help each other out, and even sacrifice their lives to protect their friends. I sacrifice my life for you Homura, so as a friend, you must sacrifice your life for me too." A sinister smile appeared on Madoka, and her eyes reflected a dark insidious gaze.

"Right Homura, Homura…that's what friends are for." Madoka got quieter and deeper.

Shadows started to appear from Madoka's body, and surround Homura. Homura was in dazed due to shock and confusion to react properly.

As the shadows were about to bear their fang on the helpless girl, a magical arrow streaked through the air, and penetrated Madoka in the chest.

Madoka screamed, which snapped Homura out of her dazed. Homura quickly summoned her bow. She shot the apparition of Madoka in the head, and the apparition landed on the ground with a thud. Homura looked in front her and saw a girl in a pure white dress, and pink hair. A pair of golden eyes rested gently upon her, and her smile gave hr comfort. It was Madoka, the real one, Homura was absolutely sure about it.

"We meet again, Homura" Madoka said with a forlorn smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There is a high probability that I will continue this story after I finished my other existing stories, which is close to the end. I might and hope to be able to write this story in conjuncture with my other stories, but it will depend on how busy summer will be for me. Reviews and critique are welcomed and appreciated, so I can know what you think about this first chapter. Whether you think it is interesting to "boring you to death", or anywhere in between, comments are a great help for me in deciding where to improve. expand, and elaborate for the story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter.


End file.
